


the worst thing that i ever did (was what i did to you)

by kerberastro



Series: twitter prompts!! [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, is it romantic? is it platonic? who knows! you decide!, spoilers for fh:fy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberastro/pseuds/kerberastro
Summary: They were best friends, of course she knew that Sam was a possible candidate for Kalvaxus’ plot, but she simply could’ve lied to him. Why didn’t she lie? She’s good at lying, she’d been doing it successfully all along, albeit to perhaps the wrong people. Those who didn’t deserve it.twitter mini fic prompt #5 for @sofhtie_: things you didn't say at all
Relationships: Penelope Everpetal/Sam Nightingale
Series: twitter prompts!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	the worst thing that i ever did (was what i did to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! back with another lil prompt fill for my partner in fh mean girls crime nicki!!! this one's sad kiddos
> 
> the title is ofc from betty by taylor swift... you cannot tell me that she didn't write that song Specifically for nightpetal

“Here she is.” 

Johnny Spells extends his palm towards Penelope Everpetal, who tries with all of her might to keep herself composed as she sees, for the first time, the scintillating blue crystal, the palimpsest, in Johnny’s hand. It emits a slight glow, and it illuminates the immediate space around the two of them in Johnny’s garage. If she squints, she can see a tiny figure inside, floating unconsciously; the limp, weakened form of Sam Nightingale. Her best friend. 

She looks up at Johnny’s wicked smirk and wishes she could smack it right off of his face. She still has to play along, to act like she’s not, deep down, fucking devastated. It’s all part of the plan.  _ This is all part of the plan.  _

She quickly plucks the palimpsest from Johnny’s palm with a perfectly manicured hand. “Hey. Um. Can you, like, give me a moment? Just a sec?” She asks, passive aggressive in her tone. She finds it hard  _ not  _ to be so around this absolute piece of work of a greaser. 

Johnny just shrugs and exits the room, and she’s suddenly alone in his garage. 

Penelope gazes into the crystal, Sam’s body shrunken down to its size, and she suddenly gets choked up. She runs her thumb slowly across the cold, smooth front facet of the palimpsest, and brings it close to her face. 

“I know you can’t hear me. Or at least, I don’t think you can.” She whispers. “But I’m sorry.” 

It’s quiet in the room. Silent, save for the wind outside and the faint noise of Johnny’s lighter sparking on the other side of the door. She sighs. 

“This is stupid.” She mutters to herself. “Sam, I wish I had told you the truth, ‘cause like, didn’t have to be  _ you _ , y’know? It could’ve been almost any other girl in the school, but it ended up being you, which I guess is... partly my fault.” She almost laughs at that. They were best friends, of  _ course  _ she knew Sam was a possible candidate for Kalvaxus’ plot, but she simply could’ve  _ lied  _ to him. Why didn’t she lie? She’s good at lying, she’d been doing it successfully all along, albeit to perhaps the wrong people. Those who didn’t deserve it.

“I tried to save you, but it just didn’t work out. It was too late.” She says, but it’s not exactly the truth, and maybe she’s only saying it in an attempt to convince herself that maybe she  _ did  _ try to change Kalvaxus’ target. To convince herself that she isn’t  _ entirely  _ the most shallow person on the planet for participating in this conspiracy, and for the sole purpose of being crowned eternal prom queen, no less. 

Penelope grits her teeth. She hates this, and she hears Johnny quietly knocking on the door from the outside.  _ Wrap it up.  _

She looks deep into the palimpsest, and she can’t quite make out the expression on Sam’s miniature face, but she knows she must be terrified, just as much as she is. 

“I love you, Sammy.” She says, finally, her voice barely audible. “I don’t know if I’m ever gonna see you again, but I hope you know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! as always hmu on twitter @ frostwhipped or tumblr @ jolenethegreen !!! <3


End file.
